A conventional makeup powder compact generally includes a base with a receiving recess in which the makeup powder is received and a cover is pivotably connected to the base. Most of the conventional makeup powder compacts are made to a round or rectangular box like assembly. This traditional shape of the powder compacts is utilized for years and cannot meet some young customers' requirements, the youth want to have their makeup powder compacts to be attractive, different or even funny.
The present invention intends to provide a makeup powder compact that has a case with an hourglass-shaped receiving space therein and a rotatable cap to have the makeup powder from the case.